This invention relates to a novel condensation product obtained by reaction of an aldehyde and two specific kinds of aromatic compounds. The present invention is also concerned with an aqueous pitch-containing composition in which the novel condensation product is used as a dispersant for pitch. The present invention is also directed to a method of forming a pitch in water slurry.
As a result of the decrease of high quality petroleum crude oils in recent years, the need has increased for converting heavy, poor quality hydrocarbon oils into light hydrocarbon oils. Thus, a variety of petroleum refining plants have been constructed for performing the conversion of heavy oils into light oils by the solvent deasphalting method, the thermal cracking method, a catalytic cracking method or the like method. These processes unavoidably yield, as a by-product, pitch formed of extremely heavy hydrocarbon components. Since pitch has generally a lower content of ash and a higher heating value than coal, an attempt has been made for the utilization of pitch as a fuel for various combustion installations. However, unlike liquid petroleum, pitch is a solid at room temperature and, therefore, requires relatively high costs such as for transportation and storage. Further, since pitch in the molten state fails to exhibit a desirable fluidity, it is not possible to use it as a fuel for combustion in a furnace wherein the fuel is passed through pipes and sprayed from a burner nozzle.